


Feeling so good

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [25]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Some wishes don’t come true and sometimes they do





	Feeling so good

**Author's Note:**

> From the Alphabet Meme. For ffwarqueen. Beta-ed by angelcakes694. Any other mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Prompt: W: Wishful Thinking

Pete had known Andy for a long time, but he kind of wished he’d never met him. It wasn't that he didn’t like Andy. He did, that was the problem. Pete liked Andy a lot. Sometimes Pete would look at Andy and want to lick all his tattoos (he bet they tasted like candy). Other times Pete wanted to shove him off the bus when it was going 90 miles an hour. Pete had talked to Patrick about it, but Patrick wasn’t a lot of help.

“Pete. Why don’t you just make out with him, Pete?”

“Uh…he’s straight?”

“So am I. And you kiss me all the time.”

“But I know you won’t punch me.”

“Andy has known you longer.”

“That just gives him more reasons to punch me.”

Patrick sighed. “All right come here.”

Pete curled up next to Patrick. “You just have to gauge his interest. Ask him questions or talk about gayness near him,” said Patrick.

“Just because he would stand up for gay rights doesn’t make him gay,” scowled Pete.

“I know, but still.”

“Yeah,” Pete sighed.

******************

Andy walked into the back of the bus and saw Pete sleeping next to Patrick. He scowled and walked back out.

Patrick looked up from his laptop and grinned.

*****************

“Are you sure you’re _my_ Patrick?” Pete asked incredulously.

Patrick sighed. “Yes. I saw the look on his face. This will be my best plan yet.”

“You’re plans are usually better than mine,” admitted Pete.

“See!” Patrick slapped his shoulder. “Now, let’s go gay it up.”

“Gay it up? Maybe you had better not talk.”

*********************

_’This isn’t really any different than normal,’_ Pete thought as he leaned against Patrick. Suddenly Patrick’s hand started petting Pete’s head. _’Okay, that’s a little different.’_

Pete looked at Joe and Andy, who were playing video games. Andy was watching Patrick’s hand. On the television, his guy died a horrible death.

“Dude! You haven’t lost at this game in forever! What the hell are you-oh. Never mind. We can have a rematch later,” said Joe. He put the controller down and walked over to Pete and Patrick. Joe leaned down and whispered, “Patrick, dude. I would run now. You know Andy has mad ninja skills.”

Patrick snorted. “Thanks for the heads up. Pete, get up. I have to go to the bathroom.”

Pete whimpered and clung to Patrick. “Don’t leave me.”

Patrick chuckled. “Now you are over acting.” He pulled Pete off of him and left the lounge with Joe.

Pete gulped and looked at Andy. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“So, uh, how are you?”

“Pete,” Andy exhaled.

Pete decided enough was enough. He scrambled from where he was over to Andy and straddled his lap.

“What the-“ Andy started.

Pete cut him off with a kiss. When he pulled away he said, “I’ve been wanting to do that for awhile.”

Andy gripped his hips and pulled him closer. “So why were you hanging on Patrick more than usual?”

“It was the evil mastermind’s idea. He said I should make you jealous.”

“It worked.”

“I can see that.” Pete ground down on Andy’s lap.

Andy grinned and yanked Pete down for another kiss.


End file.
